In general, foldable tool retainer has a casing and a tool received in the casing. The tool may be a knife, a saw, etc. One end of the tool is pivotally installed to one end of the casing. A receiving portion is formed in the casing. When the foldable tool retainer is not used, the tool can be folded and then is received in the receiving portion so that the tool can be carried easily.
Conventionally, the tool in the tool retainer cannot be updated. If the tool is a saw, the tool retainer only has the function of a saw. If the tool is a knife, the tool retainer can be used only as a knife.
To improve above mentioned defect, in one improvement, a plurality of tools are received in the retainer. However, this will induce that the width of the retainer increases. Thereby, if one of the tools is destroyed, it can not be updated. This induces an inconvenience to users.